Bird Song
by poachedpears
Summary: Sequel to Crickets. At the end of the day, a bird sings a song. A song of helplessness frustration and grief. Deathfic, slight slash, angst


Title: Bird Song  
Chapter: 1/1  
Done by: poachedpears  
Warnings: Slight Slash, Character Death  
Notes: I know this isn't historically correct but I've given Da Qiao the name Hui Ting. For the familiarity between Sun Ce and Da Qiao. Xiao Mei little sister

Da Qiao stood on the balcony. Night was approaching as the sky dimmed. A cool wind blew chasing away the balmy heat as summer changed to autumn. The smell of the summer flowers entered from the garden giving the room a comparative sense of being alive. In the far distance, a bird sang. A shrill song that spoke volumes of what she was feeling right now. Anger… frustration… helplessness….

He was dying, she knew it. "Don't worry, he will survive." The doctors had told her. But that was almost a year ago. After being married for more than 5 years to Ce, she knew his limits. Even if he tried so hard to cover his weaknesses from others she could tell. She knew that even he knew about it. She gave a tired sigh.

'Ever since that visit from Yu Ji… That bastard.' She thought angrily as she gripped the wooden railing. Angry at Ce for his recklessness, angry at her own helplessness to do anything! No, she will be strong. For Bo Fu, for their children, for the Wu Kingdom. Even if _he's_ not coming, she will stay by his side until death do them part.

"Hui Ting …" Ce murmured, calling out the name her father had given her. His face, so pale, almost blends with the cotton sheets of the sick bed. She took his hand and squeezed. His eyes were glazed from his fever. He called out again, a mere whisper compared to his earlier outburst.

"Shh… don't speak love…" She whispered as she wiped the beads of sweat off his head. 'He's shivering so much… Oh Bo Fu, until when will you suffer like this?' She thought. Red-gold light now streaked the darkened skies, the rays of light stretching to give its final few rays of light to the day.

"Hui… I have… tell… you something…" He said, his voice was crackled and dry, as if it could be chased away by the wind. She gave a look of understanding. She knew this talk would come sometime but she didn't expect it at this time…

"Ce…" She placed a finger on his lips. "Don't speak anymore. Please. You need your strength." Ce seemed to desperately try to say something. "I… I know… Ce. About you and Zhou Yu…" She could see the quiet surprise and slight terror in those chocolate brown eyes. "I'm so sorry… So very sorry for taking your love away from you…" Her vision blurred but she did not let her tears flow. Again she gave his hand another squeeze.

"Hui…" Ce rasped out again. But a knock came from the door. Da Qiao wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened the door, almost expecting the visitor. She was not disappointed as her younger sister's sad and resigned face came to view.

"Xiao mei…" She greeted and turned to the other figure that stood behind her. "Zhou Yu… We've been waiting…" She said in a whisper. "Ce, he's here…" She said, letting Zhou Yu in.

"Fu…?" Zhou Yu's voice was shaky, unsure of his own voice. He looked at Da Qiao first. She only gave a sad smile in return and sat down onto the near chair. Her sister stood behind her, a steady hand on her shoulder. Zhou Yu knelt before his bed and took Ce's hand.

"Jin…" A small smile graced Sun Ce's pale face. "You came…"  
"Sorry, I'm late." Long Hair answered.  
"She knows…" the other said.  
"They know. Quiet now… You have to rest…"  
"I still love you, you know…"

His answer was a kiss to his cool lips. The kiss spoke volumes of the times that they had, the love that they shared and a reminder that he'd always be there. Zhou Yu felt the kiss being returned, a sob struck his throat.

Both the Qiao sisters, watched in silence. The younger of the Qiaos could feel her sister tremble under her fingers. She just gave her shoulder a squeeze. The sky was dark now. Only a streak of red was left, a stark contrast to the dark Prussian blue of night. There was a silence, a break in the bird song, as they shared their first and last kiss after a very long time.

As he lifted his head, a tear escaped, trailing down his cheek and dripped its salty self onto Ce's cold lips. Giving Ce's hand another squeeze, he let go. Somewhere from a distance, a bird song arose, mourning the loss of the valiant warrior. Da Qiao finally let herself cry.

Owari.  
9.8.2005


End file.
